A Demons Doing (rewritten)
by crazychick16
Summary: Yaoi,YukioxRin twincest. dont like don't read. Yukio and Rin are trasnported into a strange place where everything is the same, yet different. how will they hope to get back home?Chapter 1 is now up!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. *waves* I would like to thank all of you who helped me get back on my feet. All your reviews made me happy and excited to write again. I can't thank you enough for that. This is just a little update. It will be very short, sadly, however it will be better than what I previously published. *glares hatefully at first draft* or at least I hope. so here enjoy this piece, tell me what you think, and critique is welcomed, just please don't be to harsh, I do have a very sensitive ego which bites because I get upset easy and then I get pissed at myself for being a baby, then lose motivation all together. But nonetheless, I hope you all like this. oh by the way Shiro isn't dead in this, he is very much alive :D

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One year. That's how much time had passed since Rin, the eldest Okumura twin by a few minutes, discovered he was the legendary, but hated, born offspring of Satan. Times had been extremely tough of the 15 year old. Not that they hadn't been that way for Yukio, the younger fraternal twin, either. Along with is duties as doctor and dragoon within the academy he was also in charge of watching over his onii-san.

That task in itself, he knew, would be hard but not hard at the same time. After all he had been watching and helping Rin for years now. It used to be the other way around with the two. The very memories of Yukio hiding behind his older brother for protection from childhood bullies as kids made him laugh, but feel ashamed for being absolutely helpless.

And even after all these years, after so long of being together and becoming stronger beside the other male, Rin still insisted on protecting Yukio as if he were a china doll that needed keeping safe. However Yukio helped his older brother in many ways that made him feel better. When he couldn't fight back in brute force in fights like his older twin, he could at least assist him in recovery from damage.

Yukio studied hard to become skilled in the health arts, not just for exorcism, but for Rin as well. But warning the older about the senseless battles and the resulting affects didn't deter the elder in any way whatsoever. He would just flash Yukio that same toothy grin and tell him he would be alright.

Releasing a heavy sigh Yukio sat up from his seat in the church pews. He had been reminiscing again. The times when he and Rin were much closer emotionally. Not like now where Yukio worked all the time and taught at the best cram school to ever be forged by the elder exorcists of counsel and Rin would just blow of everything he tried to teach him due to his over the top cockiness.

Yukio could already feel a large headache pounding against the the sides of his skull just thinking about Rins' future behavior he would have to face later. "Excuse me, Okumura-kun?" A young voice asked. yukio turned to it to see a young nun standing their in the doorway, her hands delicately folded in front of her.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't paying very much attention." With a small chuckle yukio apologized. The nun, who went by the name of sister Maria, only bowed her head and smiled.

"No, it is quite alright Okumura-kun." she giggled softly. "But father Shiro is looking for you. Rin too. He wants to see you both." Yukio nodded. He walked down the aisle of seats and thanked Maria for her message. He then left off to fin Rin, who he was sure was hiding again. Today had been very eventful.

The other children in the class were still shunning him quite a bit. Bon mostly out of all of them. Shima was still being his usual idiot self with all the while Sheimi was still trying to act as if she wasn't afraid despite her constant avoidance.

Yukio groaned in frustration. It wasn't going to be easy to get Rin to listen to him at all. The older would whine, and pitch a fit about how he didn't want to do anything, hiding on the roof of the dorms all night and staring at the sky. Yukio had tried many times to get Rin off the roof at night when he went up there, but nothing ever worked. Rin would simply huff and turn away from the younger boy with a scowl on his face.

Even Kuro couldn't do anything about it. So he just sat on the roof with Rin on such occasions. The young glasses wearing teen thought of many ways he could try and coax his brother off the roof as he climbed up the steps. Perhaps he could try and lure Rin to come with him to their Father if he promised to buy him a new manga series seeing as he had completely gone through all the ones he already had.

Or maybe he could ask Rin if he was willing to cook a nice dinner for them if he invited the other students to join them. that would make Rin happy wouldn't it? Yukio asked himself curiously. Perhaps not. He shook his head. The others would never agree. Well maybe Sheimi would, but no one other than that.

Yukio halted his thoughts in their tracks when he came face to face with the steel door that left to the roof. He took a deep breathe and opened the door wide. Sunlight poured on his face and he had to shield his eyes with his hand.

"Nii-San? Are you up here?" He asked. There was no response. 'He must not be up here.'

"Go away Yukio." Rin responded in a blunt bored tone. Yukio took his statement back. He walked over to his brother, who was sitting against the railing of the wall that overlooked the entire school grounds. A look of complete indifference on his face, but his eyes were filled with sadness. It shone in those blue eyes like a blanket, glazing them over heavily.

Yukio noticed red circles under Rins eyes. It was hard for him every time he noticed it. His nii-san had been crying again. He did it quite often now in the last few months. Rin was finding it much harder to keep his emotions in check ever since the other students found out about him.

Rin could still hear their voices. Taunting, yelling, and scorning him for something he had no control of. The worst thing for him was when he saw their fear stricken faces. Sheimis face was the most terrified out of all of them. He eyes brimming with fearful tears. Bon had yelled at him countless times about what he was.

A good for nothing child of the strongest demon alive. He had recently taken up calling him a bastard child, even though Shiro had adopted him and raised him. It all hurt like hell to him. All their words were branded into his memories and mind.

Rin felt new tears beginning to form. They burned to the corners of his eyes. Furiously he wiped at them with his shirt sleeve. But it did nothing to help. Yukio felt his heart lurch and chest clench painfully. He really did hate to see Rin cry.

"Nii-san, you shouldn't be up here by yourself." Yukio told him with a soft hushed voice. Rin just glared at yukio with an angry face.

"Shut up already!" he snapped at Yukio clearly upset. "I'm not some child. I don't need you to tell me what to do!"

Yukio just sighed and took a tissue form his pocket. He pushed it to his brothers face and wiped it. "I'll stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one." He said cooly.

Rin just puffed his cheeks out in a childish pout. It made Yukio smile just a little. Rin really was a child, maybe not on the outside, but in his heart he truly was that same kid he looked up to and completely idolized.

"Come on Rin. Father is calling for us." Yukio stood proudly with a hand outstretched down for the other boy to take a hold. Rin nodded and with a quick smile he grabbed onto it and pulled himself up.

"That old man better be damn grateful when we show up."Rin said annoyed. "I was going to try and take a nap later." Yukio just laughed.

Yes. He was still the same old Rin. The same Rin he would always love no matter how much he messed up, or how much damage he caused. They would be brothers forever, and Yukio would be sure to protect him till the end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well, there you go everyone. Please leave me a review on what you think. I think it's better than the first thing I wrote.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I have a little thingy I need to alert you all about. Currently me and my family are going to be moving into a new house in like...really soon k? So I won't really be able to update for a while.

good news is chapter one of this is already up, and I'm really excited to get working on it again. Please be patient for me alright? I wouldn't want to make any of you sad by like disappearing all of a sudden. I'll try and get chapter two out by tonight, maybe tomorrow depending on how long i make it. Thanks for reading this


End file.
